<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宁羞】小梦大半 by Shine00ly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149245">【宁羞】小梦大半</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly'>Shine00ly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>咬吧，咬吧，哪怕给他撕下一块肉来合血吞了呢。高振宁扣着姜承録的后脑，安抚地揉一揉，将他在怀里撞碎。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宁羞】小梦大半</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姜承録夜里醒了一次。</p><p>他卷着被子，往身旁一侧翻过去，空落落耷在床上的另一半薄被便卷进了他身下，堆在颈侧，埋进他半张脸去。无意识地伸出手，从被子里探出来，也只碰到清凉凉一片月光。</p><p>他睁开眼。</p><p>高振宁斜倚着坐在窗台上，本该是一盆绿萝的位置，被他请下来搁在脚边。指间拈着一支烟，手边的烟灰缸里，还有两个烟头。</p><p>姜承録望着他，望着他浸润在月光里的脸，含着淡淡笑意的眼眸，和肩头一圈已经结痂的牙印，睫毛在眼底投下的细碎阴影远而又近，姜承録望着他安宁地眨一眨眼。</p><p>醒啦。高振宁轻声道，声音低下来，不如他白日里张扬，是独属于这方寸天地间的内敛，是只他听得的款款。姜承録想着，心情好起来，摸索着找到被自己卷起来的被角攥进掌心，手臂伸直张开，掀起的被子撑起本该有人的半边空床。这边，冷，宁来。他淡淡道，言简意赅。</p><p>高振宁低下头笑了几声，被逗乐似的，在烟灰缸里碾了烟头火星，便跳下地来，滚进姜承録向他敞开的被窝、和怀抱。他怎么会怕冷呢，高振宁在心里摇头，心口柔软得一塌糊涂。姜承録怀抱里填满了，露出些满意的神情，唇角稍稍弯起、眼又闭上，手臂环过高振宁的肩，把大个子整个地裹起来。</p><p>高振宁要搂他，手伸出去在半路，自己停下来，讪讪地往回收。他不怕冷，高振宁也怕他冷，时节已走到春夏之交，夜里仍盘桓着几分潮冷不愿退场。他手凉。姜承録却不依他，握了他的腕子，就往自己身后送，两只手从睡衣下摆伸进去贴在背后，体温暖暖地透出来，掌心隔了肌肤硌着几处突出的圆钝骨节。姜承録把宁在床上安置好，再把自己在他怀里安置好，眼一合，呼吸便沉下去。高振宁往下偷看一眼，月光攀过他肩膀扑在怀中那人的半边脸上，他安睡如遥远神话中的神祇。</p><p> </p><p>高振宁就站在他椅子后面，甚至用手臂交叠了压在椅子的颈靠上头，再把下巴压上手臂，兜帽一戴谁也不爱，从身后看像个巨型尖笋似的，就这么看着他和队友一下一下把对面的基地点爆。新买的柠檬味洗发水有点好闻，没的场上的打野鼻尖又压进他上单爸爸的发间，闻上一闻，小小声舒舒服服叹一声。他上单爸爸好像偷偷笑了，高振宁听着那点小动静嘿嘿一乐，等着他摘了耳机放松下来，把手里拎了一整局比赛的保温杯递给他。</p><p>姜承録头也不回地接过杯子拧开，杯盖就被身后递来的手取走，刚转了一转脖子，一双大手已经捏在肩颈按揉起来。热气氤氲着，刚刚结束一场比赛的上单选手含着杯口的弧度掩住一抹笑意。是一杯花果茶，有梅子酸甜的香气。烫，身后的人提醒道，他于是又把杯子拿开，仔细地吹了一吹。</p><p>便是复盘。滑轮声从四面八方响起来，一把一把椅子向房间中央的教练处聚集，姜承録小口抿着花果茶，脚抬起来踩在底盘的支臂上，高振宁直接把他推过去。没人对此发表意见，连个眼神都不想给，这狗粮无处不在的人世间！</p><p>是一场有惊无险的比赛，让一追二，难得加了回班。每次都说永不加班，这一个春天倒是真没怎么加班。第一局以落败收场，仍是他们沉默少语的上单站在了风口浪尖与万人视线的中央。是那个永远能在逆风时以势不可当的威压扛起队伍的TheShy选手，是他的姜承録。高振宁趴在他身后，从帽檐与他发丝中间的空隙里看着屏幕，战斗音效被隔绝在耳机之内，他却彷如身临那血雨腥风之中。他看着他将兵线压进对方塔下，看着他从天而降地出现在敌人身后，看着他和新来的打野在上路高地塔前被包夹围杀。他本该。可这世上没有如果，也没有本来应该。</p><p>他们得到了一天自由活动的时间，或者，可以称为假期。回家吗？滑轮的声音又朝四面八方散去，高振宁推着TheShy选手转了个身，往他们两个挨着的位置滑去，低下头凑他耳旁，声音不大不小地问道。姜承録双手抱着保温杯揽在身前，脚踩着地板向前滑着椅子，点一点头。高振宁咧开个笑脸，揉一把他头发，叫他去穿外套，自己转身去和教练等人打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>他们租了个公寓，他们，高振宁和姜承録。就在基地不远处的一个居住区，33层。姜承録喜欢高处，高振宁喜欢他，就这么拍了板。</p><p>姜承録先出去等他，高振宁请好两人份的假，留了个心眼到宿舍看一眼，果然见他外套还在一旁搭着。拿了拎在手里，保温杯重新接好热水，拐出大门一抬头，就被一个挺拔身影撞进眼里。姜承録背对他站着，领口露出的一段颈子接着脊梁如一线绝巘天险，水墨色一笔划开天地，铿锵有声。天色已晚了，阴沉着似有水汽在云层间蛰息，高振宁顺着他仰起的目光看去，笑意跃然眉眼。是他们的家，比周围的高楼还要高上三层，被周围人家的明暗灯火拱着，一眼便能寻得，找不错。</p><p>“宁。”却是姜承録先喊了他。高振宁应一声，几步走近人身边，先不由分说抖开外套看他穿了，才把杯子递过去。潮气重，要穿外套。他叮嘱得认真，姜承録只点一点头，把杯子换到另一只手，便抬手牵了他的，手指摸索着一一扣进指间去。高振宁心里又软得什么也说不出了，只得握紧了他的手，半恼不恼地发笑。他侧过脸去，发出个单音的疑问，高振宁摆摆手，告诉他没事。小姜真乖真听话这种东西，他是不会说给小姜听的。</p><p>姜承録便又点一点头，任由他将自己牵紧了，走过一个一个路口的车水马龙与人流匆匆。潮气、寒气、暑气，高振宁有很多说法，他不在意，宁叫他穿外套他便穿，递给他热茶他便喝，告诉他没事他便信。就像他说能打宁就甩一个技能冲到他身边，他开了技能杀进敌阵，不用回头也知道宁一定紧跟在他身后一样。自他将宁划进自己领地的那天起，他信他便如同信自己。身边没有宁会怎样，他已经知道了，也已经、快要习惯了。姜承録目光低下来，却看到步伐一致的两双鞋，是同样的款式。他唇角便又压起一个小小的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>雨声几乎与他们关门的响动同时落下。一瓢泼下来的，哗啦一声，大珠小珠落玉盘。彼时高振宁黏黏糊糊地搂着姜承録在窗边听雨，老大的个子垮下来，几分撒娇耍赖，凑在耳旁念给他这句诗，姜承録不懂，他拆开来解释，掰扯得稀碎。姜承録也不嫌弃他，歪着头想了一想，眼睛亮起来，笑了。很好听，他说。</p><p>此时室内一片昏暗，高振宁要去开灯的手被人按在开关旁边的墙上，没等他发觉到贴上来的掌心尚温热指尖却有几分冰凉，后背已贴上门板而唇被另一双覆上。话到嘴边往回一咽，高振宁空着的手臂揽了人腰身带进怀里，张口含住送上门来的唇瓣吮弄湿润，也仅此而已。先换衣服，他道，轻轻地。</p><p>姜承録在他怀抱中停了一停，略有急促的呼吸沉缓下去，又往他唇上一贴，就地蹬掉鞋子抹黑往卧室的方向走去。高振宁忙拍开玄关的小灯，多少给他照亮些，才弯下腰去仔细地解开鞋带脱下来摆好，拿了另一双拖鞋跟在他后面过去。</p><p>说实话，从前高振宁是没有这档子好兴致的。这样一场难而惹人气血上头的比赛，他们打过许多次，每一次打完，目光交错间、手掌轻触间，澎湃的心跳与耐不住凶光的眼，彼此了然，彼此遮掩。甚至有一次，他们在厕所的隔间就搞起来，什么也顾不得，亲吻间牵连的水线、呼吸时难耐的喘，高振宁将手伸进他裤子，自己也被几根瘦长的手指拢住。青年人的情与爱，大抵总是热烈而干渴，才刚酣畅淋漓战过一场，尚有一捧滚烫的余热不知往何处消磨。他们从前打完这样的比赛，总要这样急不可耐般地做爱一场。并非庆祝胜利或纪念，只是摘下耳机后对视的一眼，便不可遏制地燃起欲念。他们并肩，后背交付，他们相拥，交颈而眠。</p><p>说起来，他能坐怀不乱，姜承録也一路被旷到现在，让高振宁自己都莫名有一股油然的老怀宽慰之感。大抵，人总要一点一点地长大些，再长大些。能沉着应对，能滴水不漏。</p><p> </p><p>姜承録换了家居服，盘腿坐在床上刷着手机，黑色的船袜脱下来丢在一边。高振宁踢开两小团黑色在床边摆上拖鞋，忽然想到如果让外头那些人知道他这幅样子，不知道要破灭多少少女的想象，想着，忍俊不禁。姜承録抬头看他，他又道没事，那人这回却轻皱了眉，有些不乐意的样子。高振宁只得解释：在想如果你在家这样儿让别人知道，会是什么反应。眉心那一点点轻蹙便又舒展了，姜承録从他脸上收回视线，又刷了刷手机便放到一边，直起身对他认真道：不会，他说，只有宁。</p><p>唉，高振宁在心里对自己大大长长地叹了口气，你没出息啊，高振宁！在这个人面前，他总是轻而易举地败下阵来，一颗心扑通扑通，撞得他肋骨生疼。换了衣服，高振宁也盘腿坐在他对面，手里捏着一管软膏，对姜承録摊开手掌。一只手便放进他手心里。捏着的按摩精油挤出一些来，另只手把他袖口轻轻翻上去，拨开挂着的手链，便是那道伤痕。像蚌壳张开后裸露的蚌肉，像狮虎翻过身敞开的肚皮，每每这样做时，高振宁都没来由地浑身一热。这是姜承録的伤痕。是他不愿示人的伤痕。</p><p>精油在掌心搓开，高振宁捧起他手来，像是极珍重的样子，经揉搓微微发热的精油在他手上推抹开来，连着小臂些许紧绷的肌肉也一并照顾，高振宁帮他放松。哎，shy哥，高振宁突然问他，斜斜地抬起头来，眼里的笑意像是藏着什么。不怀好意，姜承録想到这个词，什么？他准备接招。您看咱这助理当得咋样，还行吧？高振宁得逞地笑了，眼睛弯起来，笑意满溢出来。姜承録也笑了，装作没有发现他指尖滑过那处伤痕时的小心翼翼，很好，很，满意。他答得也很珍重。</p><p> </p><p>雨一直在下，他将怀里的身体打开，雨点坠落窗台滴答滴答，短促起来的喘息烫得他耳热，雨滴砸在窗上噼里啪啦，姜承録猛地一仰头攀上他肩膀，身体落下时一口啃在他肩头。他咬得有些用力，高振宁能感到皮肤被牙尖刺破的尖锐痛感，血沁出来，被他舌尖卷去。</p><p>边沁说，只要一行为带来的欢愉更甚于痛苦，人就会去做。</p><p>咬吧，咬吧，哪怕给他撕下一块肉来合血吞了呢。高振宁扣着姜承録的后脑，安抚地揉一揉，将他在怀里撞碎。</p><p> </p><p>雨不知什么时候停了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p>上海四月不下雨，打的也不是2020春季赛，别问，问就都是我瞎编。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>